


Ain't Never Had a Friend Like Me

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Brazil National Team, Copa del Rey, Drabble, FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Head Injury, M/M, Neymessi, double, hints of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani smiles again, playing with the empty coffee cup on the table in front of him. He slides it around its saucer, spinning it aimlessly. "Yes, I'm sure. The thing is," he says, finally letting go and putting his hands flat on the table. "Well..." He stares up at Leo and shrugs. "It's time."</p><p>Leo blinks, not understanding, feeling unsettled at how motionless Dani is. Leo doesn't ever remember seeing him so still. Then things suddenly start falling into place. "Dani, did you really decide you'd wait until I had a head injury to tell me that you're leaving?" He closes his eyes and sighs. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>Now translated into Russian by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandriata/pseuds/Alessandriata">Alessandriata</a> on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479242">AO3</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Never Had a Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the rumors first started about Dani Alves signing for Juventus. I waited to post it though because I thought maybe they were just rumors and he wasn't really leaving. But today the club announced he is leaving, and it makes me terribly sad.

"I'm glad I caught you before your plane," Dani says, sliding into the booth. 

Leo smiles and yawns. "Me too," he says, although he'd much rather be still sleeping. But Dani had called Leo at fuck o'clock in the morning and begged to go to breakfast before they each left to meet up with their national teams. And because of the early hour, Leo had been fuzzy with sleep and agreed without meaning to. "I mean, I'll probably end up seeing you in the U.S. at some point, but I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the celebration last night."

Dani smiles again, playing with the empty coffee cup on the table in front of him. He slides it around its saucer, spinning it aimlessly. "Yes, I'm sure. The thing is," he says, finally letting go and putting his hands flat on the table. "Well..." He stares up at Leo and shrugs. "It's time."

Leo blinks, not understanding, feeling unsettled at how motionless Dani is. Leo doesn't ever remember seeing him so still. Then things suddenly start falling into place. "Dani, did you really decide you'd wait until I had a head injury to tell me that you're leaving?" He closes his eyes and sighs. "Really?"

Dani throws his head back and laughs, drawing the attention of the entire restaurant. They're tucked into the back corner of one of Leo's favorite places, but it's difficult to hide when Dani has never heard of the word discreet. "I told everyone last night. It's official."

Leo opens his eyes again. "Really?" he repeats. Now he's the one playing with his empty cup, needing to do something with his hands as he processes this. "I have nightmares like this sometimes. Especially after concussions." He jostles the cup in its saucer, his fingers feeling thick and clumsy.

"Come on, kid," Dani says, taking off his bowler hat and setting it on the table next to him. "You're fine. I've seen you take harder knocks than that." He smiles, but his eyes are serious. "We had a good run, you and I." 

"The best," Leo says miserably. His head is pounding and he reaches for it before remembering where he is. Customers everywhere are watching them, and Leo's seen a few phones pointed in their direction. "It doesn't have to end," Leo pleads, gripping the table instead. "God, Dani," he says, looking at his friend. "Don't do this... If I asked you to--"

Dani cuts him off. "Don't ask me that, Leo," he says softly. He reaches across the table and takes Leo's hand, sandwiching it between his own tenderly. "Please," he says, voice breaking for a moment. He squeezes Leo's hand. Then he clears his throat and smiles again. "I can take it from anyone except you."

Leo feels the words dry up in his throat.

"Ney cried, and Andrés gave me the eyes," Dani says, meeting Leo's gaze. "I was prepared for that, prepared for people to ask me to stay. Some did. Some were angry. Some didn't understand." He sighs. "It's bound to get out sooner or later, but I had to make sure I told you in person." He keeps ahold of Leo's hand. "I wanted to tell you in person. I owe you that."

"You don't owe me anything," Leo says, having so much he wants to say. "But, why now?" he asks, trying to understand. "We had a good year, Dani. We did, you know that. And we couldn't have done that without you." He shakes his head. "Fuck... What am I supposed to do without you?"

Dani grins. "It could have been last year, you know that. It almost was, but I couldn't leave when Xavi did--couldn't do that to him, take away his thunder... He deserved the goodbye he got. And I couldn't do that to you either, couldn't make you lose two people." He licks his lips and grins. "Obviously I'm not replaceable," he says cockily. "But you have Aleix and Sergi, and who knows who else they'll get. And you're you. You'll be brilliant without me."

They're both quiet after that. Nobody disturbs them, though Leo knows it's only a matter of time.

"I don't do this lightly, Leo," Dani says suddenly. "I love Barcelona, I do. You know that... But I need to think about what's best for me, and my family." He takes a deep breath. "It's been eight years. I want to do new things, want to explore a new country. I'm ready for a new adventure. And I think I've fulfilled my promise."

"What promise?" Leo asks, trying to imagine a world where he doesn't see Dani Alves every day. 

It already feels dull and colorless.

Dani slowly lets go of Leo's hand, sitting back against the bench. "To Ronaldinho, Leo." He picks up his hat and puts it back on while Leo stares at him, confused. "He asked me to watch over you. To help you. To be there when he couldn't. He always thought of you as his little brother, and he asked me to be your friend."

Leo opens his mouth and then closes it. "He left years ago," Leo whispers, feeling a twinge of pain in his chest. "And I haven't talked to him in... But you--you were only my friend because he asked?" 

Dani shakes his head. "No, Leo, that's not it. He asked me to watch out for you, and I would have done it even if you were a little shit--I would have tried to help, would have tried to keep you from preventing his mistakes." His eyes darken. "We all know he made some. But, well," his smile comes back. "Then I met you, and I got to know you. And you were easy to love." He takes a shaky breath. "I've always been on your side and I always will be. I'm honored that you're my friend. Honored that we've played together."

He slides out of the booth and stands up abruptly, and Leo finds himself doing the same.

"I don't want this to be a big thing. It's not goodbye forever." Dani ruffles his hair, trying to lighten the mood. Leo's unmoved and Dani sighs. "You'll always be my friend. My brother." Dani hugs him tightly, and Leo buries his head in Dani's shoulder. "Take care of Ney for me," he says, and Leo nods furiously, trying not to cry. "He always thinks he knows best, but he needs help. You've gotta watch out for him. And I want you to let him in, okay? I know you're scared, but you two could be really good together."

Then Dani pulls back. 

His eyes are red, but Leo's are too.

"I forgive you for being from Argentina," Dani says, grinning. He leans in and kisses Leo on the forehead, carefully avoiding the large bruise on the side. "Be good, okay?" He cups Leo's cheek, studying him intently as if he's memorizing his face. Then he nods, looking at number of growing phones pointing at them. "Now go sneak out the back while I create a distraction."

Leo can only laugh. 

Because somethings never change.

 

***Gracias, Dani Alves. We'll always love you!***

**Author's Note:**

> \--Lionel Messi collided with a player during the Copa Del Rey final. He was able to continue the game, however did not attend the celebrations at Camp Nou the following day.
> 
> \--The rumors that Dani Alves was leaving for Juventus started immediately following the celebrations for the double.
> 
> I love Dani Alves, not only for his tremendous footballing talent, but also for his bright and colorful personality. He seems like he would be an amazing person to know--one that would go to bat for you time after time, regardless of his own needs or wants. One only has to look at his history to see that. 
> 
> He will truly be missed, but I wish him all the happiness in the world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Такой друг, как я](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479242) by [Alessandriata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandriata/pseuds/Alessandriata)




End file.
